A Harsh Dream
by Rexathor
Summary: Hiccup has a bad dream, just to wake up and have a bad day. How bad is it, that is the real question. Hiccup!Whump, One-Shot.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to my first fanfiction! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, so enjoy!**

0-0-0

As Hiccup decides to finally open his eyes from his dreadful sleep, he notices how his room is a few shades darker. "Great," Hiccup mumbles,"I get a nasty nightmare, just to wake up to a even colder and maybe even wet day, just as if it wasn't annoying enough."

He gets out of bed to put on his everyday green tunic and brown pants. While Hiccup is getting his shoes on he notices how it starts to drizzle. He sighs as he goes and grabs his leathers to keep him dry.

"The gods absolutely love me today." Hiccup says sarcasticly to nobody in particular as he leaves his room. He sees that his father, Stoick the Vast, chief of the village, has left no breakfast for him. Slightly annoyed, he grabs a simple loaf of bread, and leaves his house.

The clouds greet him by making it rain even more. Slipping on his leathers, he begins his long, boring walk to the forge. He passes through the market, preparing to be bombarded with insults. Naturally, the insults begin, with the most common being, "Useless", or, "Walking Fishbone." In the middle of walking through the market, Hiccup suddenly hears the person that he just wants a break from, just for a few days.

"Hey Useless!"

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes, turning around. "Yes, Snotlout?" he asked. Snotlout, walking over to him, replies, "What are you doing out here? Don't you know you could slip so easily out here?" "Yes, that's why I'm heading to the fo-" Hiccup was met with a face full of mud before he could even finish. Snotlout proceeds to laugh, and calls, "Ruff! Tuff! Help me take Useless to the 'forge' safely! He's too clumsy to get there himself!" Alarm bells already begin to ring in Hiccup's head, and he attempts to get up. But, being clumsy, slips and falls on his back into the same puddle. "Don't worry," Snotlout chuckles, as he leans over him. "We'll get you there nice and easy. It'll be fun!"

As Hiccup is hoisted up by Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, he repeatedly attempts to get out of the trio's grip, but to no avail while they carry him through an alley or two, in direct sight of the forest. "Uhh, guys?" Hiccup asks, letting a bit of a panicked tone slip through, "This isn't the forge." "Oops." said Ruff,"Hey, why aren't we at the forge?" asks Tuff, completely obvious to what they are actually doing. Snotlout sighs, then tells Tuff, "We're taking him here to beat him up, with the assistance of somebody _willing_ to help us."

"Oh! Now I remember! It's A-"

"Shut your trap!" Ruff whispers to him as she covers his mouth. "Sorry." Tuff replies as Ruff removes her hand.

"Oh joy, another friend," Says Hiccup, as they are about to enter the forest. "Shut it, Useless!" Snotlout replies.

0-0-0

As the four individuals get to a big rock, they stop. "Are we here?" Asks Hiccup. "Yes, we are, Useless." Replies Snotlout, as they toss him to the rock. Then, the twins run over, hoist him up by his arms, and pin him to the rock. Snotlout sneers, then looks around and calls out, "You can come out now!"

"Finally." A feminine voice replies. "I was getting bored sitting around here." Hiccup watches as a very familiar blonde walks out from the cover of shrubbery, with a also familar axe in tow. He can feel his heart start to crack alittle as he asks in a helpless tone, "Astrid?" "Yes Hiccup, it's me." Astrid replies. "It's time I join in this little beat-up of yours." She smirks, watching Hiccup as his heart cracks even more, just by the look on his face. Astrid turns to Snotlout, and says, "Babe, I think I'll start with my fists." This statement goes straight towards Hiccup's heart, and breaks it. He can feel the heartache, and tears begin to form. Snotlout laughs as Hiccup begins to try to hold back sobs. "Wow, we haven't even touched you and your starting to form tears! Did Astrid break your little, tiny, heart?" He laughs again. "It was quite obvious that you loved me." Astrid says, "But I'll find this fun." She slowly approaches Hiccup, as he tries to get out of the twin's grip. Astrid cracks her knuckles, and pulls her fist back...

...For it to land straight into Hiccup's gut. Searing pain goes through his gut. She pulls her fist back, and hits his gut again. And again, Refreshing his pain, and making more each time. After about the twentieth time of being hit, she stops. Hiccup sits there, and then coughs up a bit of blood, all the while the silent tears fall. Astrid steps back, looking at Snotlout. "Your turn." Snotlout smirks and throws his fist, connecting with Hiccup's jaw. Another hit, and a large crack comes with it. Snotlout and Astrid look, and Hiccups jaw is broken. "That was _so_ satisfying." Snotlout says. Astrid nods her head in agreement. Hiccup looks up at Snotlout, anger in his eyes. Snotlout looks so... pleased with himself. Then, Snotlout looks to Astrid, and says, "Let's make this a moment Useless will never forget." Smirking, he pulls Astrid in, and kisses her.

That hit a big nerve for Hiccup. He can't control himself. He opens like a floodgate, and begins to sob uncontrollably. The couple look to Hiccup. Snotlout smiles."Let's leave him, and head back to the village. Everybody agrees. The twins drop Hiccup, and he looks up, still crying, jaw broken, gut sore, and heart broken. Snotlout looks to Hiccup, then Astrid. "Knock him out." He says to her. She nods and walks over. Hiccup watches her intently as she lifts up her leg, and jettisons it forward to Hiccups head...

0-0-0

Hiccup's eyes snap open, and he sits up. Looking around, he sees he's in his room, and it's just morning, sun peeking out of the horizon, no clouds in sight. He takes a deep breath. He's sweaty, and he feels tears traveling down his face. "It was just a nightmare," Hiccup whispers. As he lays down again, he whispers to himself, "Just a dream." Hiccup just closes his eyes, and rests. It's just a bad dream.

Right?

0-0-0

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first fanfic! Hope you enjoyed, and please tell me what I could do better! Cya next time!**


End file.
